Your Name, My Body
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: "And though your boyfriend was hurting, he looked so god damn hot". You go with Kendall to get his latest tattoo. Turns out you kind of enjoy seeing him in a little pain. Rated M for sexual encounters. Enjoy! Please R


"I can't believe you're doing this" You say to Kendall as you sit in the waiting area of the local tattoo parlour. Hands interlocked, you look at him. His blonde hair is pushed back and his eyes are alight like usual. "You're such an idiot".

"Hey. Getting my girlfriend's name tattooed is not idiotic" He retaliates, a smile forming on his lips. "It's romantic".

"It's stupid" You mumble and he stops you talking with a kiss on the lips. "Your mother's going to hate it. Your fans are going to hate it". Again, he uses his lips to stop you from carrying on.

"It's my body" He says suddenly seriously, raising a hand to stroke your cheek. "My skin…My choice". You feel his tongue slide along your bottom lip and you kiss until somebody coughs. Looking up, you both smile embarrassed.

"Kendall, if you're ready, let's go" A tall guy with multiple tattoos and piercings and dark hazel eyes says, pointing his thumb to a small room. Kendall leads you behind the guy into the sterile room and just the sight of the needles makes you feel uneasy, but you take a seat on the hard bed next to Kendall and watch as he removes his denim jacket and grey t-shirt underneath.

The tattooist sorts out the equipment, sterilizes it and chatters away to Kendall while you try not to look at the weapon he's got next to him.

"So, you just want '(Y/N)' in black script on your chest, above your heart, yeah?" The guy asks and Kendall nods. You turn away as the guy puts numbing cream on his chest. You grab Kendall's hand, feeling the breath leaving you.

"And you must be (Y/N)" The guy grins. "Are you next? Fancy matching tattoos? I'll do you a good deal".

"I'm (Y/N) but no. No no no. Not for me. Not today" You say quickly. He laughs.

"You really don't have to do this" You say quietly.

Kendall laughs gently. "I want to…Why don't you sit down just there and I'll hold your hand. You don't have to watch" He points to the chair in front of him to one side and you nod, move to the chair without letting go of his hand.

"Ready?" The guy asks and you close your eyes, gripping Kendall's hand tighter. You can hear him laugh at you.

"Shut up" You whisper and he laughs again. But as soon as the harsh buzzing sound of the gun starts on his skin, a guttural sound escapes him. You flutter your eyes open to see a sight you've seen many times before. Kendall's eyes are scrunched closed, his head thrown back a little, his mouth open. And though your boyfriend was hurting, he looked so god damn hot.

You feel the colour rush to your cheeks and like he knew what the sight did to you; Kendall opens his eyes, his gaze directly on you. A grin forms across his face and you regain posture only for Kendall to make that low throaty sound again.

"Yeah, torso tats are the worst" The tattooist grimaces, not feeling the tension that's become apparent in the room. "Nearly done though, five more minutes". And for those five minutes, Kendall keeps his eyes on yours and holds onto your hand tightly. Even when you close your eyes, not bearing to look at the ink imbedding into his skin, you can still feel his gaze burning through.

"Finished. Looks good man!" The guy says but you refuse to open your eyes. Kendall lets go of your hand to clean himself up. You hear them shuffling about.

"(Y/N)? You can look now" Kendall laughs. You open your eyes and stand up. Kendall stands, looking in the mirror behind you at his new tattoo. It does look good to be fair, but it's red and you really wish your boyfriend would think about things more thoroughly. Not that you ever planned on breaking up with him, but anything could happen. A tattoo is a commitment in your book. "What do you think?" He asks.

When you don't answer Kendall laughs and says "She hates it" to the tattooist.

"I don't hate it" You say. He pulls you into his arms, being careful that you don't touch his chest. You peck his lips quickly and push him away, letting the tattooist put a rectangle bandage over top of his heart. Kendall pays the guy, says his thanks and throws his shirt and jacket back on.

You leave the shop and once you're outside in the warm LA air, you finally breathe properly. That sterile smell and holding your breath has made a headache come on.

Kendall laughs but asks if you're okay. You say you're fine, but you want to go home. Once in your shared apartment, you put the kettle on and ask Kendall if he needs anything. He's been so busy with filming that having this Saturday to yourselves was actually really important, and you wanted to make the most of the time you had with him.

"A beer'd be great" He tells you. You go about the walk through living room where Kendall sits on the sofa to the kitchen and search the fridge.

"Are you in pain? Do you want some pain killers?" You call across the room, reaching for the last bottle of beer right at the back of the fridge. You feel hands caress your thighs through the thin cotton skirt you're wearing. The hands move up to your hips and caress over them as you feel Kendall's lips kiss your neck, his body heat right behind you.

"You should be sitting down" You tell him but he ignores you.

"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" He asks softly. You shake your head no. "Why don't you ever believe me?"

"Do you want to drink this straight out of the bottle?" You ask, thinking to kill his words. You don't know why he loves you so much, but you won't complain. As cliché as it is, Kendall really is one in a million.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Kendall's voice has lowered; essence of sultriness can be heard in his tone. "I saw you looking at me while I was being tattooed. Did it make you feel hot, watching me in pain?"

You close your eyes. He doesn't understand the power he has over you. You spin around so you're facing him. You don't need to say anything. You lock your mouth to his, tongues caressing each other's. Kendall starts taking off his jacket and you help pull his t-shirt off, leaving him in his jeans, the white bandage bright against his spring tanned skin. You wrap a hand around his neck, forcing him closer. You stop for breath, Kendall's mouth still hovering at yours. He reaches a hand up and puts two fingers into your mouth gently, his eyes searching yours.

"Was it hot watching me huh?" He asks. You whine and nod as best you can. "You loved it, didn't you?" His low voice whispers. "Loved watching me cry out in pain" He grunts as you salivate his fingers, watching as his eyelids flutter.

You shut the fridge with your back and push Kendall against the island table. You throw the beer bottle onto the table and luckily it doesn't fall. Not that you'd care or notice if it did. He takes his hand from your mouth and you kiss his neck and down his chest, careful of the bandage. He stands still, not doing anything, while you leave love bites on his precious skin.

"I got that tattoo for you" He says, quietly but strongly. His hand runs through your hair whilst his other hand starts to undo his jeans. "What are you going to do for me?" He whispers. "To make it even". His hoists himself up onto the table and waits for you to pull his jeans down his thighs and off his legs, vans stopping you from releasing him of the denim completely. His black boxer briefs are tight, letting you see his intentions clearly.

You kiss down his stomach and then his groin, feeling him tense with pleasure. Your palm crosses the bulge and you hear him whimper, not realizing how much he needed something. His hand tightens in your locks and you try to lift your head up to kiss him but he holds you down.

"Suck" He commands and you shiver with pleasure at the tone of his voice. You make quick work, pulling the pants down to release him of the constraints and as soon as your mouth covers his member, the same guttural sound he made earlier is made. You whimper and Kendall feels the vibration.

"Does that do it for you?" He groans, leaning down so his mouth is near your ear. "You like the sound of my voice?"

You hum yes and he groans again. You make quick work of it, using your hand to toss off the amount of him that you couldn't fit in your mouth. You use the other hand to claw at his chest and stomach, mindful of the tattoo and its covering. It doesn't take long for Kendall to cum and you let him ride it out, kissing his stomach and working your way up to his mouth.

While he regains his normal breathing, you pull his boxers back up, and his jeans, doing up the zipper and clasp.

He pulls you close and kisses you gently. "Thank you" He smiles that famous smile and inside you just melt.

"Let me look at your chest" You say. Carefully, Kendall peels away the bandage to reveal your name in jet black script. It's quite lovely really. He'll never be able to forget you now.

"I really love it" You smile and he kisses you again.

"I thought you said it was idiotic" He grins as he clambers off the table and over to the kettle which has boiled by now, a hand still holding yours.

"I said _you_ were idiotic" You smile "Not the tattoo".

He pours the water into two mugs and you lean into his chest gently, placing a kiss so softly over the ink, and then one of his cheek. He's so beautiful when he smiles.

Maybe getting a tattoo wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
